Tiger I
The Tiger (German: Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausführung H; English: Panzer VI version H - nicknamed Tiger) was a German heavy tank designed by Henschel & Son in 1942. The Tiger I was designed to match the Soviet tanks encountered in early stages of the Eastern Front. They were complicated and difficult to produce, hence only a bit over 1300 were built and put into service, making their involvement limited. Despite its effectiveness, the Tiger's cost and difficulty to maintain proved to be major flaws. Battlefield 1942 The Tiger is the stand heavy tank featured in Battlefield 1942 for the Wehrmacht and Afrika Korps. It is the equivalent of the Allied M10 and T-34. It has a main cannon with 30 rounds and a co-axial machine gun with 400 rounds. Being a heavy tank, it sports considerably more firepower and armor than medium tanks, the shells it fires dealing more damage and having a larger damage radius, and can itself withstand a great amount of enemy fire. It will, however, still succumb instantly when stepping on an Engineer's landmine, and can still be easily destroyed by explosive packs. Like the other heavy tanks, rounds fired by its gun travel in a noticeable arc, slightly hampering its effectiveness at long ranges. Another disadvantage is its lack of a top-mounted machinegun, meaning it is more vulnerable to aerial attacks and infantry attacking from the rear. Gallery File:BF1942_AFRIKA_KORPS_TIGER_I.png|Two Afrika Korps Tigers Tiger.Front side BF1942.png|Front View of the Tiger Tiger.Right side BF1942.png|Right side of the Tiger Tiger.Left side BF1942.png|Left side of the Tiger Tiger.Back side BF1942.png|Rear of the Tiger Tiger.HUD Driver BF1942.png|Driver view Battlefield V The Tiger I is a vehicle featured in Battlefield V, and was first seen in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer. A variant of the Tiger I, the Sturmtiger also appears in game as a Squad Reinforcement that may be called in by Squad Leaders. Singleplayer The Tiger I appears in the 1940 and 1941 sections of the prologue My Country Calling - during the latter, Tiger 237, nicknamed "Stefan", is controlled by player character Peter Müller in the latter. An enemy Tiger appears at the end of the war story Tirailleur during a scripted sequence. The Tiger I features most prominently in the singleplayer war story The Last Tiger, where it is again commanded by Müller. Multiplayer The Tiger I is the heavy tank of the German faction, counterpart to the British Churchill Mk VII. It is unlocked at rank 10. The driver has access to a 88mm Kwk 36 main gun and a coaxial MG 34, while there are two more passenger slots for a hull machine gunner and a top gunner. The Tiger is the one of the slowest vehicles in the game, trading mobility for firepower and armor protection. While this makes the vehicle a large target that is slow to escape danger, its high velocity main gun allows it to engage enemy armor and infantry at long range. The two sides to the Tiger's specialization tree both offer offensive and defensive upgrades. The left side contains the Zimmerit, Field Repair, Pineapple Wrench and unique high yield HEAT-T ammunition, while on the right the path consists of Smoke Launcher, Increased Ammo Capacity, Reinforced Turret Ring, and APCR Rounds. The middle alternatives include Improved Transverse Rotation and S-Mine Launchers. Gallery Tiger tank.BF5 reveal.png BF5 Tiger I Pre-Alpha.png|Tiger I during the Pre-Alpha BF5 Tiger I FP Pre-Alpha.png|First person driver view Battlefield V Open Beta Tiger I.png|Tiger I in The Company menu Trivia *Curiously, In the Official "The Company" trailer, a Tiger l hull can be seen mounted with a turret from a Panther tank. External links *Tiger on Wikipedia Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V